Driving Away
by texashoser
Summary: McGee and Abby have a little talk. Contains some spoilers for Season 4 and is also McAbby


It's been a little while since I've written anything, but as soon as saw the episode 'Driven' I knew that I had to. This originally started out being the apology I thought they might not show, but then they did so I had to start over and I still ended up with something I kinda liked. I wrote it in twenty minutes and no one has betaed it or even read it unless they went to my LiveJournal page. So, anyway I hope you enjoy it.

Oh, and if the car is wrong I'm sorry. I really didn't feel like doing any checking to see what McGee's new car was.

* * *

"Hey, are you leaving anytime soon?" McGee looked up from his computer screen to see Abby standing on the other side of his desk. "Because I was kinda thinking that maybe we could go get something to eat or whatever."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah. I'm hungry and you're probably hungry. We had a long day with a boring class, me getting almost killed, and having to hack into a runaway vehicle. Food seems to be the only logical solution."

"Okay, yeah, sure," McGee replied standing up as he typed in a few more commands on his computer. He grabbed his trenchcoat then pushed in his chair and walked around to join Abby. "So, where do you want to go?" She shrugged as the two made their way to the elevator.

"I don't know," Abby responded. The elevator doors opened and the two got on. The goth slipped her hand into McGee's as he pushed the needed floor button. He glanced down then back at her. She smiled and he returned it.

"Don't you need permission for this?" He teased.

"I told you. We don't need permission. We've never needed permission. You and I are, well, we're special."

"No. You're special, Abby. I'm just a geek."

"My geek," she corrected. He looked at her with surprise. The elevator doors pinged open, but neither of them moved.

"I'm still yours?"

"Yeah. You'll always be mine. Even when I'm stupid and think that this will turn out horribly. I was really stupid, Tim. Can you forgive me?" McGee fought to find his voice as he stared at the woman standing next to him in amazement. There were so many thoughts running through his head and he wanted to share a coherent one though it seemed impossible. She pulled him out of the elevator and he finally found his words.

"Forgive you, Abby? I should be asking you to forgive me. I almost let you die today." The lab tech brought them to a stop and looked at him straight in the eyes with a hard gaze.

"I'm not dead, Tim. I'm alive and well. Don't beat yourself up over what happened. You were doing your job and I really can't fault you for that. Though maybe next time you should glance up a little more often just in case one day I'm in real trouble."

"And maybe one day you should actually listen to me," McGee told her. Her eyes narrowed a little more. "I'm just saying, Abbs."

"Are you still holding that against me?" She inquired. "Because I know that I did something I wasn't supposed to. I did buy you a new typewriter to replace the one I broke, which I probably shouldn't have considering that little book thing you wrote. Had I known that was going to happen I would have found a way to destroy every existing typewriter."

"I thought you liked the book after you re-read it."

"I did," Abby told him. "First time around you really nailed everyone, but the second time around I saw the story and what it was meant to be. It was good and you can go right on ahead writing all the sequels you want." Tim smiled at her then let go of her hand as he dug out the keys to his car. Abby shook her head at the Porsche. "I can't believe you bought this thing. It's so ugly."

"And what would have gotten?" She gave him a sly grin and he sighed. "Yeah, yeah. I know. A hearse."

"It would be awesome. I might even do it up like they did in Ghostbusters. Just not with the stupid sign from the second movie though that could be fun flashing inappropriate messages."

"Right up until you were arrested for said messages."

"They couldn't do that. I have constitutional rights and everything. They'd be totally violating my freedoms."

"Look, if you don't want to ride in the car then just follow me to…" He stopped and furrowed his brow as he thought. "Where are we going to eat?"

"Let's just take your car, pick up some Chinese and a movie then go to your place for the night."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah. We're going start this back up right, McGee. We'll clear up the details as we go along." Tim sighed and leaned against the car crossing his arms with an unreadable expression. "What's wrong?"

"I don't know, Abby. I'm a little worried about this."

"Worried? Don't be worried. This is us. We're good at us."

"I know. We're good at every conceivable us, but I want this to last, Abby. I know I pushed you at the beginning and the reason for that was because I never met anyone like you and I didn't think I ever would again. And I haven't. I've gone out with these women who were nothing like you. I was bored with them all. I need you in my life." The woman reached out and undid his arms taking both of his hands in her own.

"I am in your life, Tim," she whispered. "I will always be in your life. You just gotta ask. I kinda wish you had when your sister was in trouble or whenever you were down."

"But what about this off and on thing, Abs? Are we going to be on permanently? Or is this just another fling until you find a guy that's more interesting than me?" She sighed.

"Do we have to go over all of this in a parking lot?" She inquired. "Because this setting is not really helping me."

"Alright, we'll go…" McGee trailed off once again as he watched something behind Abby. She looked over her shoulder and spotted Jimmy walking out of the elevator with Agent Lee. "Did they really think they're fooling anyone?"

"Everyone is just waiting for one of them to slip up. At least we're more obvious and Gibbs gave us his okay," Abby replied. She cupped her hands around her mouth. "Hey, Jimmy!" The young man's head jerked in their direction and he looked ready to die right there on the spot. Abby waved and Agent Lee gave a tentative wave in reply. "You kids go have fun. Don't do anything we wouldn't do."

"That's not very much," McGee muttered. The goth turned back to him and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"So maybe we should go to your place and sexually harass each other a bit," Abby said.

"Do I have your permission to do so, Ms. Scuito?"

"Agent McGee, you have my permission to harass me anytime." She quickly glanced down then back up at Tim's slowly reddening face. "Right now though we should go."

"Yeah," he agreed. "We'll talk about everything though, right?" Abby pouted and he gave her a look. "Right, Abby?"

"Yes, McGee. We'll talk about everything, but first we'll have some fun. All work and no play make these two geeks very dull people."

"Let's go." The two scrambled into the Porsche and McGee sped out of the garage with a roar of the engine.


End file.
